There has been an image processing method for specifying an object region (e.g., a human region) in an input image. The image processing method described above is called an “image segmentation technique” and the like.
Conventional image processing methods include a method in which a color model of a human is generated from each pixel in a face region specified by a face recognition, and the color model and each pixel in the face region are compared to specify a human region.
However, when a region of a total individual is to be specified in the image processing method described above, the region of the total individual cannot precisely be specified.
In another conventional image processing method, a human model that is learned in advance is applied to a face region of a human so as to specify a human region in an input image. However, the image processing method described above has a problem that the human region cannot precisely be specified, when an actual human shape in the input image is different from the shape of the learned human model.